coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9305 (22nd November 2017)
Plot Michelle visits Robert in hospital. He apologises for arguing with her. She tells him what Tracy passed on. He denies being scared but admits that he first noticed the lump while he was in prison, causing Michelle to get angry again. Sally organises her family into getting her post-inauguration party ready. She has to chivy Gina into pursuing the clothes idea. Colin and Moira have spent a happy night together, though she is late returning Norris's blood sample. Sinead feels guilty for being with Daniel at the time of the accident. Chesney catches the two of them talking and forces himself to be nice to Daniel. Without Robert's knowledge, Michelle arranges for a Mr Wilson, a urologist, to see Robert. Norris winces as he sees Colin unprofessionally suggesting that Roy can do without his specialist magazine and helps with advice and a solution which is gratefully received. Mary's family still aren't talking to her. Colin overhears a puzzled Norris being phoned by Dr Gaddas to provide a second blood sample. Robert reluctantly agrees to the examination. Tracy tells Chesney she's made plans to deal with Sinead and Daniel. A lump is found and a scan is arranged. Robert starts to panic, especially when he's told that it might not be benign. Sally celebrates at home after her inauguration. Gina can't find anyone interested in her business. Gemma moves her things out of Johnny and Jenny's flat. She plans to go to a party she saw as an online open-invite. Robert has the scan, angry with Michelle for going behind his back. Sally's party is interrupted by Keith Patton and the bailiffs who want to remove goods to the value of £5,000 for an outstanding debt for which she was the unwitting guarantor. Norris and Mary demand to know why a second test is needed and Dr Gaddas has to admit that his first sample went missing. Colin admits that he and Moira stole it to see if Norris is his father. As goods start to be taken in front of a snapping photographer, a humiliated Sally finds out that Gina took the loans out. Kate admits to Michelle that the accident was her fault. Mr Wilson tells Robert that he needs a testis removed as the lump seems malignant and he needs immediate surgery. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Nurse - Zeriozha Annika *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Urologist - Patrick Bridgman *Keith Patton - Darren Southworth *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ward, corridor and Mr Wilson's office Notes *A photographer who takes pictures of Sally Metcalfe in her mayoral chain is uncredited, although he has lines of dialogue. *Kevin Webster mentions to Sally Metcalfe the time that he drenched her in a puddle with his car, referencing events in Episode 2590 (27th January 1986), her debut appearance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle takes matters into her own hands; uninvited guests interrupt Sally’s inauguration party; and Norris receives a worrying summons. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,280,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2017 episodes